The Unusual Kunoichis
by darksword15
Summary: After two Kunoichi attack Anko and Kurenai, a team is sent to find the group of Kunoichi, lead by a mysterious man. Who is he and why do these Kunoichi follow him? OC's, Foot/Tickle fetish story. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

It started off an ordinary day in Konoha, the fifth Hokage, Tsunade Senju, was on her way to see Kurenai Yuhi. She had sent for her two hours ago, but she never showed up. She then sent Anko Mitarashi to see her, but hasen't returned in an hour. Having enough, she decided to go see what was going on.

Finally arriving at Kurenai's home, she was about to open the door when she heared what she first thought was moaning, "Is that whay she hasen't come? Is she and Anko..." thought Tsunade. But listening closer she heared it was actually laughter, muffled laughter. And it sounded like it was two different voices laughing.

Not sure what was going on, Tsunade quickly pushed open the door, finding Kurenai and Anko on the floor, tied up and muffled, breathing heavely. Standing next to the two were two young looking kunoichi. One had long dark blue hair, blue eyes, wore a dark blue tanktop, skirt, and sandals. The other had shoulder length brunette hair, brown eyes, wore a white tanktop, black skirt, black vest, and sandals. Both looked to be about 16 and neither had headbands. Tsunade was about to attack the two, when a third kunoichi jumped from the ceiling and grabbed her arms. "Aiko, Hikari, get out of here" the third girls yelled. The two kunoichi nodded and quickly jumped out a nearby window, escaping. Tsunade, enraged, grabbed the girls and flipped her over her shoulder, then giving her a quick chop to the side, knocking her out. Looking her over Tsunade saw the girl had short chestnut hair, blue eyes, wore a white tanktop, dark pink skirt and vest, and sandals, she looked about 16 also had no headband. 'Who were those two and what were they doing to Kurenai and Anko" Tsunade wondered. She then called the ANBU to take the kunoichi to the T&I Department and Anko and Kurenai to the hospital.

An hour later, Tsunade sat at her desk, thinking about the information she had been informed of. Anko and Kurenai had informed her what the two kunoichi did to them, and was informed by the gate guards the two had run off into the forests. Deciding she needed to know why they came here, she ordered a mission to find them. Unfortunately, most shinobi had been assigned to diffrent missions outside the village. Even most of the Roockie Nine were busy and Naruto Uzamaki was still on his training mision with Jiraiya. The only ones avaliable were Sakara Haruno. Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuga, and Tenten Gushiken. Deciding they were better then nothing, she ordered them all to her office. After arriving she said, "I've called you all here because early Anko and Kurenai were attacked by three enemy Kunoichi". The girls were shocked by the news, "What happened to them" asked Sakura. "After catching them, two of the kunoichi tourtued them" answered Tsunade. "W-What did t-they do" asked Hinata. Tsunade paused for a long moment before saying "They...tickled them".

The four kunoichi sweatdropped at the answer, Ino giggled alittle. "Is something funny Ino" asked Tsunade. "Oh come on Tsunade" said Ino "Tickling isn't torture". Tsunade then stood up and walked over to Ino. She then knocked her over and grabbed her left ankle, pulling off her sandal, revealing her purple pedicured barefoot. She then began running her nails up Ino's sole, making her burst in laughter. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA PLEASEEHEHEHEHE STAHAHAHAHAHAP" Ino cried out. "Not until you tell me...what color your bra is" answered Tsunade before digging into her toes. "HAHAHAHA PURPLE, IT'S PURPLE HAHAHAHAHA"cried Ino. Tsunade then stopped and dropped Ino's ankle, "Now do you think it's torture" asked Tsunade. Ino, beathing heavely, answered "Yes". "Good" said Tsunade "Now all of you pack your supplies and be ready to leave in one hour". The kunoichi all nodded before leaving to prepare.

Meanwhile, deep in the forest, the two kunoichi arrived at a hideout. Entering the two were greeted by a tall 18 year old man, standing over 6ft, with black hair, dark eyes, wearing a dark brown shirt, camoflauge pants, combat boots, and a trench coat. "Toshio" the two girls siad happily before hugging him, which he returned. "Aiko, Hikari, i'm glad to see you two. How was the mission" Toshio asked. "It was going well until we were interupted by the Hokage" answered Aiko. Toshio nodded until he noticed something "Where's Madoka" he asked. The two looked down sadly "She was captured" answered Hikari. Toshio looked shocked at the answer. "We're sorry, we failed" the two said. Toshi samiled and hugged the two "Don't be sorry, you two did your best" he said. The two cheered up and his words. Toshio then said "Takara". A moment later a kunoichi appeared. She had long red hair, blue eyes, wore a black tanktop and skirt, and sandals. "What is it Toshio" Takara asked. "I'm afraid Madoka was captured during the mission" he answered. Takara was shocked to hear this. "You and I are going to Konoha to rescue her" said Toshio, with Takara nodding.

 **Attention readers, I know this story is different then my usual stories, but this is one I'm writing for a long time friend of mine. Him and his girlfriend share a foot/tickle fetish and they have been bugging me to write a story like this, they finally wore me down. So if you aren't into this I recommend you don't read it. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this new story and as always, Till next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

After an hour of preparation, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten arrived at the village gate, greeting Tsunade. "Alright you four" she said "You are to find and capture the two kunoichi so they can be brought back for questioning. Under no circumstances are you to use lethal force. Understood". After getting a nod from the four, Tsunade said 'Then good luck to you all". The four then took off through the gate, on the hunt.

Half an hour later, Tsunade was sitting back at her desk with Kurenai and Anko infront of her. "Now explaine to me exatally what happened" she said. "Well" said Kurenai "It started when,,,"

Flashback

Kurenai Yuhi was sitting in her house reading when a knock came to her door. Getting up she goes to open the door, revealing a masked ANBU. "The Hokage has requested you at her office" said the ANBU. "I'll be there soon" answered Kurenai, the ANBU nodded and left, failing to notice three shadowy figures entering a side window. Kurenai went to put her book away, when suddenly a cloth was put over her mouth. She started struggling, but soon felt her strength leaving her as she started collapsing, before finally passing out.

Sometime later, Kurenai began waking up. Attempting to stretch, she soon realized she was tied up with her hands bound together, along with her arms, legs, and ankles. She also had a cloth tied tightly around her mouth. Looking around she was greeted by the sight of three kunoichi. One with blue hair approached her, "Hi" she said cheerfully "Listen, how about we make this easy and you tell us how many ninjas your village has", she then lowered the gag on Kurenai's mouth. Kurenai glared at the three "I don't know who you three are, but I won't tell you a thing" she said. The brunette then walked over, "Well Hikari it seems she dosen't want to do this easy" she said. Hikari smiled and put Kurenai's gag back on, "That's fine Aiko. The hard ways more fun" she said. The two kunoichi then walked over and sat down by Kurenai's feet, Aiko at her right foot and Hikari at her left. The two then slowly unbuckled and slipped off her sandals, admiring her red painted toes. Seeing the two move their sharp looking nails towards her feet, Kurenai closed her eyes waiting for the torture to begin.

She didn't have to wait long as she felt the sharp nails scratch all over her soles, making her scream in muffled laughter. "GRHMPHMPHMPHMPHMPHMPH" she screamed though her gag. The two kunoichi smiled as they ran their dreadful nails over the soles of her feet, moving on to her arches, the balls of her feet, then finally her toes. "GRMPH!PWEESENOMOWE!HRPHPHPHH" Kurenai screamed as they hit her toes. "Oh, looks like we found her sweet spot" said Hikari. She then reached into her pouch and pulled out a stiff white feather. She then began gliding the feather between Kurenai's toes, while Aiko countinued using her nails on her toes and soles. Kurenai felt like she was in hell, as the two kunoichi showed no mercy to her ticklish feet. After almost an hour of torture, the two stopped. Kurenai breathed heavely as Aiko pulled her gag down. "Now will you tell us" she asked sweetly. "Please" begged Kurenai "Please, I can't tell you that. But please let me go". Aiko smiled "Wrong answer" she said as she put the gag back on Kurenai. The two went back to her feet and picked them up to their faces. :"I guess we have choice" said Aiko. "I guess we have to use our best" said Hikari smiling. The two took a firm hold on her feet...then dragged their tounges up from the heels to her toes, ripping new gales from Kurenai as tears began running down her face. Soon the two focused on her toes, sucking on them and running their tounges between them.

The sound of Kurenai's muffled laughter echoed through the house, drowning out the sound of the door knocking. After a few minutes the door opened, and Anko Mitarashi walked in on the tickle torture secession. Finally noticing her to two kunoichi stopped, much to Kurenai's relief. Anko was about to enterviene, until the third kinoichi dropped down on her and used the last of the rag to knock her out. A few minutes later, Anko woke up to see she's in the same state as Kurenai. Hikari sood over her smiling "Maybe you'll answer our questions. How many ninjas are in your village" she asked, as she pulled down Anko's gag. Anko glared "Go to hell you bitch, i'll never talk" she said. Hikari kept smiling "I hoped you say that" she said as she put the gag back on Anko. She then went to her feet and removed Anko's sandals, admiring her cute purple toes. She immediantly bagean running her nails along her soles, making Anko scream. "GRHMPHMP!PWEENOMOWE!" Anko screamed through her gag. "Wow! I think she's even more ticklish then the other" said Hikari, giggling slightly. She countinued running her nails on Anko's soles and soon began licking her toes, making Anko scream and beg louder and louder. Aiko soon went back to Kurenai and bagan sucking her toes again, much to her demay.

Falshback Ends

...And that kept going for an hour before tankfully you showed up" Kurenai finished. Tsunade sat back and prossesed what she was told. To think that those kunoichi could break two of there strongest kunoichi with tickling. Tsunade sighed "Thank you two, you can go now" she said. The two turned to leave, but Anko gave one last comment "I've been throught some pretty terrible experiences, but what those two could do...I just hope those four are tougher then they look".

 **Hey everyone, that's another chapter down. I'm glad to say my friend and his girlfriend, the ones who asked me to write the story, really liked it so I'm going to keep it going. If you guys have any ideas or want anything added please leave them in the reviews or PM me. Till next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

Back at the hideout, the man now known as Toshio, along with Takara, were packed and preparing to leave to rescue Madoka. "Listen up you two" Toshio said to Aiko and Hikari, "Me and Takara are going to get Madoka. We should be back in four hours, two hours to and wo hours back. You two keep guard while we're gone". Aiko and Hikari both nodded "Understood" they said together. Toshio smiled and hugged the two, which they returned. "Be safe you two" he said, making the two smile and blush. Toshio then looked up and called "Fumiko, Kumiko". After that, two more kunoichi dropped from the ceiling. The two were twin sisters, both had blond hair that reached their mid-backs, blue eyes, both wore light blue tank tops, skirts, white vests, and sandals. The only diffrence is that Fukino wore her hair down, while Kumiko wore her's in a ponytail. "What is it Toshio" asked Fumiko. "The two of you are to patrol the forests. I feel that Konoha has send out forces to capture us" said Toshio. "What should we do if we find any" asked Kumiko. "If they're shinobi then try and incapasatate them, kill then as a last resorte. If they're kunoichi well...you know what to do" answered Toshio, making the sisters smirk. Toshios, Takara, Fumiko, and Kumiko then all ook off, the sisters into the woods, and Toshio and Takara towards Konoha.

In Konoha, Tsunade was walking with Ibiki at the T&I HQ. The two arrived the holding room with the captured kunoichi. Upon entering they found her tied spread eagle on a table, with a smile on her face, humming to herself. "Have you found out anything from her" asked Tsunade. "Afraid not" sighed Ibiki, "Whenever an ANBU approached her, she quickly managed to subdue them and knock them out. We had to tie her like that to keep her from doing it anymore". Tsunade was suprised at the answer, she wondered how this kunoichi could overpower an ANBU, and how she seemed so calm under the circumstances she was in. "1-35" the kunoichi said out of nowhere. "What does that mean" asked Tsunade. "I don't know. She just seems to say things like that randomly" answered Ibiki. Tsunade then turned to him "Leave us i'll handle her" she said. Ibiki nodded then left.

Tsunade walked over to the kunoichi, who smiled up at her and cheerfuly said "Hi". Tsunade, abit taken back by her cheerfulness, answered "Hello, what is her name". "Madoka" the kunoichi answered, still smiling. Tsunade grinned back "Okay Madoka, why were you and the other two here" she asked. Madoka giggled and shook her head no. Tsunade then glared at her "Allright get that grin off you face, don't you know where you are" she said. Madoka kept smiling "I know. And I know I wouldn't be here long. 1-30". she answered. Tsunade kept glaring at Madoka as she went over to her feet. She then grabbed her left foot and slowly pulled her sandal off. After it was off, Madoka wiggled her now freed pink painted toes, "Like them? I take real good care of them" asked Madoka. Tsunade smirked at the bound girl "So you like tickling" she said, she then ran her nails up Madoka's sole. The response from Madoka was immidiant, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Madoka laughed loudly as Tsunade kept running her nails up her foot. Tsunade then moved up to her toes, "OHOHOHOHOH GOD HAHAHAHAHA" yelled out Madoka. Tsunade smirked, "Let's see how long you can last" she said.

Meanwhile, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten were moving quickly through the forest in search of the two kunoichi. After traveling for twenty minutes they stopped, Sakura turned to face them. "Allright" she said "I think it would be best if we split up, hat way we can cover more ground". Getting nods from each girls, the four took off in diferent direction.

Ino took off quickly to her left. As she was moving she began to feel like she wasen't alone. Then oot of the corner of her right eye, she saw a dark figure fly by her. She quickly stopped and pulled out a kunai, "Come out and face me" she said steading herself. A kunoichi with long blond hair then appeared infront of her. Ino smirked "Good now it will be easier to take you down" she said. The other kunoichi smirked "I think your the one going down" she said. Suddenly a cloth was put over Ino's mouth and nose, making her struggle to get it off, before her strength left her and she past out. Behind her stood a kunoichi with her hair in a ponytail, smirking. "Good jod Kumiko" said the kunoichi with her hair down. "Thanks Fumiko" said Kumiko "Now let's get her ready for a few...laughs".

A few minutes later, Ino woke up sitting on the forest floor. Trying to move, she quickly realized she was tied to a tree, with her feet tied to a stump infront of her and her sandals were off. The two kunoichi then appeared infront of her, smirking evily down at her. "Good to see you finally awake" said Fumiko sweetly, making Ino nervous. "Now how about yoy tell us how many of you were sent after us" said Kumiko. Ino quicly seatled herself and glared at them "I'll never talk" she said.

The two kunoichi smirked before sitting down at her feet. Fumiko took hold of her left foot, making Ino let out a giggle. "Wow" said Fumiko as she ran her hand up and down Ino's foot "They're really soft, like silk. You must really pamper yourself, just look at your cute toes" refering to Ino's perfectly shaped purple painted toes. "Your...hehehe...onr's to...hehehe..talk" said Ino refering to the two girl's blue painted toes, while struggling not to burst out laughing. The two giggle "That's true. But we keep our feet beautiful for someone special" answered Kumino, with a slight blush on both. Deciding to stop with the soft stuff. the two took hold of her feet and started running their sharp nails over her soles. "HAHAHAHAHA NOHOHOHOHOH PLEHEHEHEHEHESE" screamed Ino. The two smirked "Wow, you are one weak, little, ticklish girl" mocked Fumiko, as she dug her nails inbetween her toes. "AHAHAHAHAHA OKAY OKAYHAHAHAHA I'LL TALK I'LL TALK" screamed Ino. The two then stopped and let Ino catch her breath. "There's...four...of us...all kunoichi" said Ino inbetween breaths. The two kunoichi smirked, then slapped a silencing seal over Ino's mouth. The two then rummaged through their packs, Kumiko pulled out a feather, while Fumiko pulled out a scroll, that after opening pulled out a paintbrush, ink, a bowl of soapy water, and a scrubbing brush. "You didn't think we were done tickling you yet did you" said Kumiko sweetly, as she moved the feather towards Ino's toes.

 **That's another chapter up guys, hope you liked it. Sorry for the delay in updates but I've been pretty busy lately with college enrollment. Anyway, if you guys could please leave reviews, PM me with any ideas you have, and as always** , **Till next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

At the T&I HQ, Tsunade was becoming irritated. She had been tickling the enemy kunoichi, named Madoka, for over an hour now and she still wouldn't talk. She had run her nails all over her foot from the heel to the toes, she ran feathers between her toes, used a paintbrush up and down her sole, she even covered her other foot in milk and had a cat lick it off. But no matter what, Madoka wouldn't talk. Currently Tsunade was running a feather up and down her sole, occasionally running it between her toes. "HAHAHAHAHA" laughed Madoka, the same as she has been for nearly an hour and a half. Eventually Tsunade stopped and up over to her "Are you going to talk now" she asked irratated. Madoka just smiled and caught her breath "23,22,21,20" she said. Tsunade was getting angry by the second "What the Hell does that mean" she yelled. Madoka ignored her and kept counting "5,4,3,2,...1".

Suddenly the door burst open, standing in the doorway was a tall man. Tsunade immediantly took a fighting stance only to collapse by a hit to the back. Trying to move, she quickly realized a paralysis seal had been placed on her. Managing to look over her shoulder, she saw the same man in the doorway behind her. Looking back to the door, the man poofed out of existence "A shadow clone, Damn" thought Tsunade. The man then went over and untied Madoka, "Toshio" she cried happily before hugging him. Toshio smiled and returned the hug, "Are you allright Madoka" he asked. Madoka giggled "I'm fine Toshio, she just tickled me alittle" she said. Toshio chuckled abit "Really? If only she knew" he said. Tsunade was confused, until she saw him put his hand down her panties. He then pulled it out and his hand was wet, Tsunade knew it wasen't pee. "This was your doing Hokage" Toshio said with a smirk. Tsunade was diffenatly shocked "You mean she was...turned on" she asked. Toshio smiled and nodded while Madoka blushed and said "I was so close before she stopped". Toshio chuckled before whispering "Don't worry, I'll fix that back home", making Madoka smile and blush more. Toshio smiled then turned to Tsunade "It's been a pleasure meeting you Hokage, but I fear we must be going" he said. He and Madoka then proceded to leave, greeting Takara who was busy tickling three female ANBU who were guarding the Hokage. Seeing them she stopped and followed them out the building and the village.

Back in the forest. Ino was in Hell as the two kunoichi had tickled her feet without mercy for over an hour. Kumiko slid her feather between her toes and she also scratched at her sole with her sharp nails. Fumiko, meeanwhile, was using her brush and ink to write "I'm a weak, ticklish girl" on her foot. Eveytime she finnished she would say "Didn't come out right' anf use a scrubing brush and soap water to remove it, torturing Ino more. Ino was desperate for this to end. She had already talked, why won't they stop? ""GRMPH!PWEESENOMOWE!HRPHPHPHH" screamed Ino through the silencing seal. "I'm sorry did you just say 'Lick my toes'? If you insist" said a smirking Kumiko. "Lick my what" thought a horrified Ino as Kumiko mover her head closer to her foot before moving her tounge to it. Ino shock her head fercously, ignored by Kumiko as she ran her tounge across her toes. Ino lost it "GRHMPHMPHMPHMPHMPHMPH!PWEENOMOWE!" Ino cried. Kumiko countinued to lick oth on and inbetween her toes, until finally Ino passed out. Fumiko and Kumiko stood up smirking before untying Ino and moving on.

A few minutes later Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten arrived and saw a passed out Ino. Quickly getting to her side, they saw she had dried tear marks on her face, and her feet were red and wet. All three looked down worried at the uncouncious girl. Sakura turned to them "Hinata, Tenten you two keep going. I'll stay here and take care of Ino". The two girls nodded and left, while Sakura began tending to Ino.

Tenten moved quickly through the forest as her thoughts were on Ino. Thinking about what those kunoichi did to her made her shiver. As much as she hated to admit it, her feet were extremealy sensitive and she couldn't stand being tickled. She was soon brought out of her thoughts as she saw a slightly camoflauged house. Tenten smiled "I found the hideout" she said to herself. Before she could go get the others, a cloth was placed over her mouth and nose. She tried fighting back but soon began collapsing. The last thing she head was a female voice saying "She looks like she'll be fun" before everything went black.

 **There's another chapter for you guys, hope you liked it. Please be sure to review or PM me with any ideas you guys may have. And as always, Till next time.**


End file.
